Jeremy Rosner
Jeremy Rosner, is Senior Vice President of Greenberg Quinlan Rosner Research. Biography Since joining the firm in 1998, Rosner has directed polling and provided strategic advice for dozens of campaigns in the U.S., Europe, and Latin American, as well as for corporations and issue organizations. He has conducted opinion research for clients including presidential and vice presidential candidates Al Gore and Joe Lieberman; political and government leaders in Britain, Italy, Austria, Poland, Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, Serbia, Mexico, Bolivia, and Peru; and the CEOs and top executives of leading corporations and international organizations, including BP, Monsanto, Sun Microsystems, Sainsbury's, Fitch Ratings, the Athens 2004 Olympics, and the Markle Foundation in New York. Rosner is also a leading authority on public opinion and American foreign policy, and has conducted research on these issues for clients including Democracy Corps, the Vietnam Veterans of America Foundation, the Open Society Institute, and the Rockefeller Brothers Fund. Before joining GQR, Rosner served as Special Adviser to President Clinton and Secretary of State Albright, with the responsibility of leading the administration's drive to add Poland, Hungary, and the Czech Republic to the NATO Alliance. He was responsible for designing and implementing the administration's ratification strategy and for coordinating outreach to the Congress, public, and press. The Senate voted 80-19 in favor of ratification on April 30, 1998. From 1993-94, Rosner served as Special Assistant to President Clinton, serving as Counselor and Senior Director for Legislative Affairs on the staff of the National Security Council. In that position, he was responsible for coordinating legislative work on national security by the White House, State Department, Defense Department, and Central Intelligence Agency. He was also President Clinton's principal foreign policy speechwriter, working with the President on such events as the 1993 signing of the PLO-Israeli peace agreement, and the 1994 commemoration of the 50th anniversary of D-Day. From 1994 to 1997, as a Senior Associate at the Carnegie Endowment for International Peace, Rosner directed the Endowment's research on the role of public opinion, Congress and other domestic factors on U.S. foreign policy. Rosner has also served as a political and issues adviser for a wide array of political leaders, organizations and private sector executives. He was a senior aide to U.S. Senators Bob Kerrey (D-NE) and Gary Hart (D-CO), and earlier, Senior Speechwriter for the 1984 Mondale for President campaign. He served on both the staff and National Governing Board of Common Cause, and has worked as a consultant for corporate CEOs, union presidents and the late Ronald Brown during his campaign for the Chairmanship of the Democratic National Committee. Rosner is the author of The New Tug-of-War: Congress, the Executive Branch, and National Security (Carnegie, 1995), as well as articles in Foreign Affairs, Foreign Policy, The Washington Post, the Miami Herald, and numerous other publications. His analysis of U.S. foreign policy has been featured on CNN, the McNeil-Lehrer News Hour, and National Public Radio. Rosner is a member of the Council on Foreign Relations, the National Committee on U.S.-China Relations, and co-chairs the bi-partisan U.S. Committee on NATO. Rosner has been an adjunct professor at American University and has lectured at several other universities. He holds a Masters degree in Public Policy from Harvard University's John F. Kennedy School of Government (1982), as well as a BA in Politics, summa cum laude, from Brandeis University (1979). He is currently completing doctoral studies at the University of Maryland's School of Public Affairs.